The Tale of a Zebra
by Yolo Hobo Joe
Summary: What is the story behind that mare that lives in the Everfree? Now, she's ready to show us. Zecora is wise beyond her years, how did she gain such wisdom? Who was her mentor? So many questions surround this mare, shrouded in mystery, from a land forgotten in history. If she is who she thinks she is, then how can Equestria be safe? What can be so horrible, that it can scare Zecora?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I have updated this chapter, because I had forgotten to put author's notes. How in Equestria did I do that? Okay, The Story is, The Tale of a Zebra. It's essentially my idea of the past of everypony's favorite zebra. I do not own Zecora, Twilight, or any other characters from the show. You should be able to tell which characters are mine, and which belong to Lauren Faust. One last thing, this story was inspired by the song 'Stripes and Spells', by SlyphStorm. The song is avalible to view on Youtube. Enjoy the story. **

**/)**

* * *

Twilight was reading, as she always did in the afternoons, when a letter appeared above her desk. She looked up, placed her bookmark into her copy of Tales of Days Long Past, a fiction book about myths and legends. She approached the desk and used her magic to lift the note off of the desk. There was no seal indicating the sender. The note read:

_Twilight,_

_ I apologize for being so brief, but I have felt an ancient grief. Come to my hut in the Everfree. Somepony should know, where soon I shall go. _

_ -Z_

She knew immediately who had sent the note. "Spike!" she called, "I'm going to Zecora's place." She carried the letter to the door, but a little purple and green dragon was opening it first, from the other side. "Why, is something wrong?" Spike asked. "I don't know. Zecora sent me a letter." Twilight held it up with her magic allowing Spike to read it. "Whoa," he said, "This sounds serious." "Yes it does ,Spike. What do you think she means by 'leaving?'" said twilight. "I dunno ,"Spike said, "I hope she's not moving out." Twilight was doubtful, "Let's be serious, if she were moving out, where would she go? The Everfree is her home." The little dragon just shrugged and handed her a saddlebag. she put the letter in it then stepped out of the library.

Twilight was not yet used to the maze that was this new castle in Ponyville, despite it being several months since the incident with Lord Tirek. She almost fell down the stairs that were right outside the door the library. An embarrassed smile had crossed her face and she looked back over her shoulder, and was glad that Spike had closed the door. The stairs were wooden, but were perfectly crafted and never creaked. Once at the bottom, she paused to look around. The place was still a maze. The room with six thrones was right in front of her. 'There will be time for exploring more the the castle later.' She thought. She entered the room and made for the main doors. She was half way there, when a pink pony with a puffy, and slightly pinker mane, jumped in front of her, a huge smile on her face.

"HEEEEEYYYYY Twilight! Where're you going?" Her face lit up as an idea popped into her head, before Twilight could answer. "Are you going to the fair? Ooh, ooh, or the Carnival? Or what about-" She was cut off when Twilight covered her mouth with her hoof. "Pinkie, the fair isn't in town for another four months." said Twilight. Pinkie then said something incomprehensible, and Twilight removed her hoof."Sorry, what was that." The pink mare, now able to talk, said, "I know. I thought it was peculiar too, but there are a bunch of tents over there." she pointed with her hoof out the window. "I was on my way over there, when I saw you, and I thought I'd say 'hi.'" Twilight shook her head. "That not a fair Pinkie, that's Rarity's dress auction. Shes been preparing for months." Pinkie then held up some popcorn. "Then how did I get this?" she asked. Twilight responded with, "Pinkie, the food is concessions for the guests." But it was pointless, Pinkie had shoved the whole bag into her mouth, Celestia knows how, then was bouncing away to go get more.

Twilight had to laugh at that, nothing was ever logical about that mare. Twilight turned the opposite way and began to head towards the forest that sat just outside of town. The cobblestone road had turned into gravel, then dissipated almost completely by the time she reached the forest.

She paused and examined the letter one final time before heading into the shadows. There seemed to be a presence in the air, she'd always felt it when she was walking the path. It was worn down by hooves which Twilight had always felt odd, this trail can't have been walked more than a few times. But the earth was packed down hard. As if traveled constantly and by many ponies at a time. The walk was short to the hut, but long enough to send a chill down Twilight's back, like the Everfree always did. She walked around a large patch of poison joke. The lesson of not to mess the blue flowers was learned over a year ago, and she hadn't enjoyed the experience.

After over thirty minutes on the trail, the hut came into view. Twilight knocked on the door, but there was no response. She shrugged and entered. Zecora was there, meditating. Her eyes were shut, and Twilight could tell that she was deep in thought. She so deep in thought that she had completely blocked out all senses and was merely a presence. It didn't take long though, for her to notice that Twilight had come, just as she'd asked her to. The zebra's eyes opened and she ended her meditating session. "I have never understood you, Zecora, and why of all of Equestria, you live in the Everfree forest." The Striped mare let loose a laugh, "Happiness is a good thing, and I can see why fate chose you to be queen. But friendship is not why I've asked for you. A story to tell, a tale to be told. I must show you what my past has hold."

Twilight's smile faded. "What do you mean?" Zecora looked Twilight in the eye. "Twilight sparkle, I have seen many things, but there are some that friendship can't cure. A blackened soul, a demon king." Zecora brought Twilight over to her cauldron and threw in some seeds of a plant, then a golden powder. Zecora. looked Twilight in the eyes, then said "I have felt a fear and a presence that I haven't the will to bear. Alicorn magic is strong, but even it has limits. Of my history I should not have been so timid. Remember the future is always a mystery. This is a tell I regret to tell, of a beast as if straight from hell. I shall show you the days of my past, for I fear the end of Zecora has come at last.

The cauldron turned red and clouds hung low over it's surface as the zebra added the final ingredient. She held in her hooves, a red flower of unknown origin, to Twilight, and allowed a petal to drop into the now swirling water. Zecora dipped two cups into the cauldron then took a sip, her eyes turned white. Twilight was dumbstruck, she didn't see this coming. Zecora said one word. "Drink". Twilight did and soon understood what she meant by, 'the end of Zecora has come at last.'

* * *

**I'm pretty sure I covered everything at the top of the page. Constructive criticism is welcome, just review. OCs are also welcome. If you have anything you want to see in this story, PM me or leave a comment. Please. I also forgot to leave author's notes on chapter two. FACEHOOF! **

**/)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just like chapter one, I forgot to make author's notes. This is the first time I have shown a few of my characters. I am sorry I cannot provide a schedule for me to update and post, but I will, when I can. Chapter two, enjoy.**

**/)**

* * *

It was in a little, two-room shack. There were three windows each on their own side of the room. On one wall, there was a door, which led to the other room. Two zebras were huddled around something wrapped in a blanket. The bigger one, a stallion, said, "She looks like you." The smaller zebra, laying on a bed and holding the little filly, nodded. "She's beautiful." she said. The stallion, who appeared to be the father, looked to his wife. "What should we call her?" He brought his hoof near the filly's face and pushed a portion of the blanket away, revealing her other eye. Both were still shut.

"We could name her Zea, like your mother." The mare suggested. The stallion shook his head. "A better choice might be you mother's Corrolla." The two paused to think. The stallion's face lit up as an idea came to his mind. He whispered something into the mare's ear. She smiled and nodded. In unison, they looked at the young filly, who was asleep in the mare's hooves, and said "Zecora." It was perfect. The stallion wrapped a hoof around the mare and hugged her. The filly in her hooves opened her mouth and gave a squeak. The smiling parents were pleased with their child.

After a few minutes, the father stood up and said, "I need to go into town, you stay here and rest. The mare looked him in the eye, "Don't be gone to long." The stallion leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead, then did the same with the filly. "I won't, he said as he walked back towards the door, and grabbed a saddlebag. He put it on then stepped out through the creaky wooden door, and out onto the dusty street.

The sun was hot, as it was mid-day, but he went into town anyway. He walked to the market center past huts and shacks. There was only one stone building in the town, the town center. The rest, mostly homes, were wooden, with thatched and straw roofs. As it was warm, there was almost no line at any of the vendors. Most zebras in town slept at this time of day. The young fillies and foals were in school, in a large building that was only different than the rest because of it's size. At the market, cabbages, apples, oranges, breads, and many other foods were available. He gathered his meals for the next few days. He always waited until last to stop by one of his close friend's stand.

As he approached it to purchase the carrots, the zebra behind it smiled and said, "Savin' the best for last are we? huh Karvin?" The father, now known as Karvin, smiled and said, "You know me well, old friend. Still, Darus, that is not the only reason why I have come here last." The zebra merchant raised an eyebrow. Karvin continued, "I bring news of my family." Darus's face now bore a smile and a joyous expression. "Has Nara..." he stopped mid-sentence and allowed Karvin to tell him himself. He took the time to place a pack of carrots in his saddlebag. Then he told him the news. He told Darus, with a grin on his face "A little girl. We named her Zecora." Darus was so happy for him, that he leaped over the stand and grabbed Karvin's shoulders with his hooves. "Congratulations! Here, take these. Consider them a gift." Darus said.

He handed Karvin two more packs of carrots and a small bag of gold coins. "B-but this is you whole day's earnings... I can't accept this." Karvin said. "Hey, I've been busy." said Darus. "C'm here, lemme show you." He pulled a box out from underneath his stand, It was full to the brim with more coins, copper, silver, and gold. Karvin was shocked, "How did you get so much? Thats, thats..." "A fortune?" said Darus, "Yes, and before you question, I didn't steal them. I've made a deal with a company in Zaela." Karvin's bottom jaw almost dropped. "the capital?" he asked. Darus coninued, "Yes, I will be moving there and will be setting up a shop. If things go well, I will start a chain. Who knows, I may soon sell from Equestria to Saddle Arabia."

Karvin smiled at Darus's plans. "Its good to see you in good spirits, but I need to get home." He put the gifts in his bag. Darus understood, "Okay, tell Nara and Zecora that I said "Hi"." The two zebras waved at each other as Karvin began to head back to his house. "I will. Good luck in the capital."

The father headed back home to find his wife asleep on their bed, and his daughter in the crude cradle, hoof-made from the local trees. It was flimsy and wouldn't last long. It was made mostly from recycled timber from their son's cradle. Their son, Klaugh, was in school at this hour. Karvin sat down next to the cradle and began to rock it back and forth.

The sleeping filly, awoke and made a squeak with her mouth. She rolled over and kicked with her rear leg. Karvin smiled at the young zebra. She didn't seem to be comfortable, as she rolled back onto her back, and opened her eyes. If only for a split second, they opened and her cyan eyes were seen for the first time. And a tear was shed down the cheek of the large zebra. He looked at Nara, his wife, and said in a quiet voice, so as not to wake her. "She has your eyes." He said.

* * *

**Like I said at the top, I cannot provide a schedule for my posts, but I will not disappear, this is a story that I will finish. Please, leave a comment saying what you thought, like to see, and/or if you want an OC in the story. **

**/)**


End file.
